Learning To Fly
by J.S lover234
Summary: While learning to fly Castiel begins showing his true potential, archangels Micheal and Gabriel see two completely different things. Micheal see's a prefect warrior Gabriel see's his little brother.Gabriel doesn't sit well with Micheal's vision.


Learning To Fly

**A/N: OK MY PEEPS, THIS LITTLE FANFIC IS ONCE AGAIN BABY CAS AND BIG BROTHER GABE. ONLY THIS ONE HAS MICHEAL IN IT TO. SO YA...LOL ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. **

**OH AND I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS A CHAPTER STORY OR NOT, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLING AND GRAMMOR. **

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL :( **

**RATING: K**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**ENJOY!**

Micheal smiled, laughing softly as he watched _his_ little brother teach _his_ little brother how to fly. Castiel was five months old, he was at the perfect age to learn how to, but he seemed to be having trouble. His wings had come out wrong at his creation, birth, as the humans called it. They had come out far to big, they dragged the ground whenever he walked, even when he had them arched above his tiny shoulders. Micheal thought it was cute, Castiel himself being so small, but his wings probably equaling two of the little angel. Even more interesting, was their color, a black winged angel hadn't been born in centuries, and when Castiel had come, he had been on everyone's lips, every angel in Heaven was talking about him.

Gabriel had chosen a certain place in Heaven for Castiel to learn how to fly, a small grassy meadow, the ankle high grass providing a soft cushion for the two archangels little brother. Micheal's smile widen as he watched Castiel try and flap his large wings, the tips flopping about at the movements. But still he stayed planted on the soft grass. Gabriel smiled softly at Castiel, patting is head when the little angel looked to the ground upset. It had taken him a little while to learn the emotion, how to handle it, after Annabel's death he'd had to learn sadness and loss. But he made it, now understanding and easily handling the complex emotions. Castiel tried again at Gabriel's command, and again he stayed planted to the ground.

The tiny angel brought big blue eyes in Gabriel's direction. "Why's it not working Gabe?" He asked, his voice sad and embarrassed.

Gabriel smiled at him. "Its just gonna take time little bro," Gabriel said, and at the tiny and sad little sigh, he dropped to his knee in front of Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't get down, it took Micheal two weeks to learn how!" He said, pointing at the now frowning archangel.

"Not funny," Micheal said, crossing his arms over his chest and walking toward his two brothers. "Listen Cas, don't get upset if you don't get it right away M'k, it takes everyone a different amount of time to learn how to fly."

Castiel smiled softly as his big brothers reassured him that he was doing just fine. Now he was ready to try again. "All right." He said, taking the stance Gabriel had told him to take.

Gabriel got off his knees and took a few steps back, then waiting a moment, he gave his little brother the single.

"Go!" He yelled, Castiel drew his wings up and out, then flapped them hard, this time generating a stronger force than all the other times.

Castiel moved his wings harder, the black objects cutting the air around him, some of the feathers flipped backwards, the air repositioning them. Micheal and Gabriel looked to each other, surprised at his strength. The air generated by Castiel's flapping breezed past the archangels like a tiny hurricane. Micheal walked around him, circling his youngest brother, hands still laced around his chest.

Micheal's brows drew together. "Harder Castiel, move them faster." He said over the sound of the long flapping wings.

Gabriel shot him a glare of daggers, but then returned them to Castiel just in time to see his baby brother do as he was told, then fly backwards and smash rather roughly in to the ground, skidding to a halt. Piece's of grass had been throw into the air, and now were gently falling back to the ground, along with a few black feathers. Gabriel yelped and he and Micheal ran to Castiel, dropping by his side. Gabriel grabbed his shoulders gently, helping him to sit up. The little angel had his eyes squeezed shut, in what Gabriel wasn't sure, but he figured pain. Castiel groaned and leaned into Gabriel's chest, settling his side into his big brother. Gabriel looked at his wings, inspecting them to see if they had been injured with he's fell, and sighed very audible relief when he only found a few feathers out of place.

"You okay little bro?" Gabriel asked, patting the soft dark head below him.

Castiel looked up to him, a small smile on his lips. "My back hurts." He said, and apon further inspection, Gabriel found that he had scrapped up his back pretty good, the soft pale skin now covered with angry irritated red marks, the skin already bruising.

Gabriel laughed softly. "Oh well, you'll live." He said.

Castiel drew back a little, then smiled wide. "You sure?"

Gabriel laughed again, louder this time. "Promise!" He said, gently picking Castiel up under his arms and softly placing him to his feet.

Castiel giggled, then turned to a somber faced Micheal. "How was that Micheal?" He asked, his voice pleading approval.

Micheal looked at Gabriel, who gave him a death stare, then looked back to Castiel. "It was fine, though you might not want to flap_ that_ hard next time." He said, reaching out a hand and ruffling the little angels hair.

Gabriel spoke. "Do you fill like going again Cas, its just fine if you don't." He said, looking fondly at his little brother. "You did take a pretty hard fall."

Castiel seem to ponder this. "Na, I'll be fine, we can go again." He smiled.

Gabriel's look defeated his next words. "All right, that's cool." He said, then he got an idea. "We're gonna try something different this time." He said, then as Castiel watched in wonder, Gabriel spread his dark gray wings, stretching them to their full length.

They were long and shinning, and Gabriel dipped them forward slightly, then gave a strong flap. His body rose from the ground, his wings beating faster. Castiel watched as Gabriel softly landed back on the ground, flapping his wings softly, then tucking them together and arching them over his shoulders. Castiel's face was covered with an amazed grin, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Wow! That was awesome, I've never ever seen you fly before." He said, excitement and admiration covering his voice.

Gabriel smiled. "Try it like that, tip your wings forward when you flap them."

Castiel smiled and quickly took his stance, Micheal and Gabriel exchanged a look, a silent argument raging within it. Gabriel gave the single and Castiel did exactly as Gabriel did, stretching his wings out as far as they would go, dipping them forward, then, pausing a moment, flapped them hard. At first nothing happened, he stayed on the ground – as if rooted to the spot. Castiel consecrated, closing his eyes and trying harder, not even noticing when he became airborne. Gabriel and Micheal's mouths dropped open, yes Gabriel figured what he'd shown Cas would help, but he didn't think the little angel would actually fly.

Castiel keep going higher, higher, and higher, far higher than Gabriel wanted him to go. He'd just learned how to fly, and with that knowledge came boundaries, one of them, no high flying. Gabriel looked to Micheal, saw the archangel looking at Castiel with a look he _really _didn't approve, then looked back up at Castiel, eyes still closed in concentration, still unaware that he was flying. Gabriel still couldn't believe that his little brother had just learned to fly and was still flying, but his amazement soon changed to fear as the little angel kept going higher. He was about to yell, to tell Cas to come back down when Micheal grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't!" Micheal whispered, still looking at Castiel. "Look at how well he's doing, it amazing. He's only five months old and he's learned to fly in one day. _One_ day Gabriel!" He said, a strange smile playing at his lips.

Gabriel looked at him with distaste. "I don't care, he needs to come down!" Gabriel hissed, jerking his arm away. "If he screws up, a fall from that height would snap his wings on impact, no questions asked."

Micheal grabbed him again, tighter this time. "Just wait, I want to see how high he goes." He said, looking up at the now seemingly tiny dot.

Gabriel's mouth dropped in shock. "_No_, what's wrong with you Micheal!" He said, his voice raising.

Micheal looked at him, annoyance clear on his face. "I'm seeing his potential Gabriel, looking past my love and care for him and at his potential ."

Gabriel landed a blow at Micheal's face, the archangel staggering backwards, but not falling. "You fucking bastard!" He yelled, Castiel screamed, is concentration broken.

Both Gabriel and Micheal looked up and saw Castiel plummeting toward the ground, his knew found knowledge and ability to fly seemingly forgotten. He was falling with his back toward the ground, his wings would be shattered, destroyed. Gabriel spread his wings, the muscle's tight and flexing, his whole body strung with fear and tension. He was off the ground before Micheal could wrap his arm around his younger brother again, watched as he took of with lightening fast speed, the force of his take off ripping the lush green grass from it rooted spots in the ground, throwing dirt and other debris into the air, letting it settle softly back down.

Gabriel had Castiel in his arms before Micheal could even blink, pulling the shaking figure close to his body as he descended to ground slowly. Micheal went to approach once they'd landed, however Gabriel's snarl stopped him dead, the once sunny and beautiful blue sky's that had been placed along with with meadow, had turned black and menacing, thunder screaming, lightening striking in fast flash's. The weather affected by Gabriel's sudden change in mood. The two archangels stood staring at each other, Gabriel's punishing and hate filled, Micheal's calm and cool. Both were tore from their stare off when Castiel whimpered, clutching at Gabriel's tanned skin. Gabriel went to sit him down, but at Castiel's sudden scream of terror, he quickly drew him back to his chest.

Gabriel looked at Castiel's face, saw that the pale skinned little angel was now even paler, his blazing blue eyes impossibly wide and frightened. His body was shaking viciously, his wings drew tight around him, as if he were trying to make himself disappear, trying to hide somewhere safe and on the ground. Gabriel tightened his grip on Castiel, trying to get his attention.

"Hey baby brother, you okay?" He asked softly, Castiel's eyes moved up slowly to meet his.

"I don't wanna fly anymore today." He whispered, burring is face into Gabriel chest, as if trying to suck the warmth and comfort from his big brother.

Gabriel smiled sadly. "Well that's okay, we'll try again when your ready." He said, walking away from Micheal, but stopped.

He turned, looking at Micheal. '**Your ass is mine.**' He growled in his mind, knowing Micheal would be reading it.

Micheal shifted his position, crossing his arms over his chest, his face blank, bored even. 'Y**ou saw it as much as I did, he's going to be the prefect solider, maybe even one of us. An archangel.**' Micheal's mind stated, making Gabriel bare his teeth and snarl, his face resembling a demon, not an angel.

'**I'll fucking kill you if you even so much as touch him.**' Gabriel growled, his voice dripping with murderous intent.

Micheal fell quiet, watching as his brothers left, Gabriel whispering soft soothing words to the tiny, terrified, shaking angel. Castiel clinging to Gabriel with everything that he had. Micheal frowned, he and Gabriel were going to have to have a serious talk, and soon.


End file.
